A Birthday, for Sasori
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: -gomen telat sehari- Beginilah nasib Akasuna Sasori. Sial di hari ulang tahunnya! Yah, seenggaknya dia masih punya teman yang peduli padanya 'kan? OOC, AU. RnR?


**A Birthday, for Sasori**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto (c) Om Kishi**

**oXxXxXo**

**-Musim dingin di Kediaman Akasuna, jam 7 pagi-**

"Onii-chan, bangun!" panggil Matsuri.

"Uungh..." Sasori meringkuk di bawah selimutnya, lalu menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal. "Lima jam lagi, gue bangun..." respon Sasori dengan suara pelan.

"..."

Baiklah, setelah itu, hening beberapa saat—

BRAK!!

"Onii-chan!!" –sampai Matsuri datang sambil mendobrak pintu kamar Sasori.

"Uungh..." Sasori makin meringkuk, males bangun pagi hari di musim dingin ini.

"Cepet bangun dong!" Matsuri—adik tersayang Sasori, menggoyang-goyang tubuh Sasori.

"Bentar lagi, Matsuri-chan..." jawab Sasori. "Onii-chan masih ngantuk..."

"Hah..." Matsuri menghela nafas. "Siapa suruh kemaren Onii-chan nonton 'Pinocchio' sama 'Power Rangers' sampe jam 3 pagi?" tanyanya agak kesal. "Bangun dong! Nanti Onii-chan jamuran loh!"

"Lu kate ini musim hujan apa?" balas Sasori tanpa menoleh. "Pokoknya Onii-chan pasti bangun 5 jam lagi, titik! Gak pake koma, gak pake titik-koma!"

"..." habis sudah kesabaran Matsuri meladeni kakaknya yang pemalas ini. "Bangun!!" teriaknya kesal. Dia pun menarik selimut Sasori secara paksa—mengakibatkan cowok berambut merah tersebut terjatuh dari kasurnya dan mencium lantai secara mulus.

"Aduh..." rintih Sasori. "Kamu kenapa sih, Matsuri-chan?" tanyanya sembari mengelus-ngelus hidungnya. "Nggak biasanya kamu kaya' gini..."

"Hah..." Matsuri menghela nafas lagi. Sepertinya Sasori bener-bener lupa kalo dia ada janji sama Akatsuki. Dia pasti ketularan pikunnya Pein. "Onii-chan bener-bener nggak inget?" tanya Matsuri.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya dengan inosen.

"Hah..." Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. "Kemarin 'kan Onii-chan bilang kalo besok mau ketemuan sama Akatsuki." jawab Matsuri sembari merapikan selimut merah Sasori.

"Ha?" Sasori sedang memproses apa yang dikatakan Matsuri tadi.

Mari kita hitung. 2 detik...

3 detik...

5 detik....

1 menit...

"Oh iya!" Sasori meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke tangannya yang satu lagi. "Aargh! Kenapa gue lupa!?" Sasori langsung panik. Dia pun buru-buru membuka lemari bajunya dan mengambil sweater berwarna teal. Lalu berlari keluar kamarnya, menuruni tangga sampai terjatuh, mengambil sepotong roti panggang di atas piring, dan mengunyahnya sambil memakai sweaternya.

"Itekimasu, Matsuri-chan!" pamit Sasori.

"Ah! Onii-chan, sepatu—" Matsuri baru saja mau memberi tahu Sasori kalo Sasori masih memakai selop. Tapi Sasori udah terlanjur pergi, yasud lah...

.

"..." muka Sasori memerah, antara menahan marah dan malu. "Diam!" bentaknya pada Akatsuki.

"Gyahaha!! Sasori keluar rumah pake selop!! Gyahaha!!" tawa Hidan sambil memegangi perutnya. "Lebih parah dari Dei-chan yang pake gaun!! Gyahaha!!"

Sang Jashinist pun mendapat jitakan dari kedua nama yang disebutkan di atas tadi.

"Lagian juga, kenapa kalian nggak bangunin gue, hah!?" tanya Sasori emosi.

"Kami udah telpon lu kale~" jawab Pein.

"Sampe berkali-kali malah." timpal Konan.

"Hoh?" Sasori pun merogoh kantong celana tidurnya untuk mengambil BB-nya. Dan di layarnya, terlihat jelas ada 20 missed-calls. "Hah!?" pupil mata Sasori seakan membulat ala 'anime-style'.

"Ngerti?" tanya Pein.

"..." Sasori mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih syok.

"Udah deh, sekarang lu tunggu di di sini dulu." sahut Zetsu. **"Kami lagi terlalu sibuk buat ngeladenin lu."** timpal Zeri, kembarannya.

"Loh? Kalo gitu buat apa kalian manggil gue!?" tanya Sasori nggak terima. Ya jelas lah, udah disuruh bangun pagi-pagi, tau-tau malah diusir. Gimana nggak kesel?

"Sebenernya kalian mau apa sih!? Gue udah dateng, malah diusir!"

"Rahasia, un!" jawab Dei sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin mirip cewek. Haruno Sakura saja kalah manisnya.

"..." Sasori langsung ilfeel. "Kaya'nya emang lebih baik kalo gue pulang lagi ya..." ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Eh!? Ja-jangan begitu, Sasori!" cegah Kisame.

"Pokoknya lu harus tetap di sini!" kata Kakuzu.

"Nggak boleh ke mana-mana!" timpal Pein.

"Nggak boleh bergerak!" timpal Hidan.

"Nggak boleh bernafas!" timpal Tobi inosen.

BLETAK!!

Tobi pun mendapat jitakan dari Sasori.

"Gila lu! Kalo gue nggak nafas, gue bisa mati, Dodol!" protesnya.

"Huwee~ Tachi-chan, Saso-kun senpai ja'at!" tangis Tobi layaknya cewek yang baru diputusin pacarnya.

"..." Itachi mengelus-elus kepala Tobi.

"Intinya, Danna di sini dulu, un!" ujar Dei. "Kami mau masuk ke dalam dulu, un!"

Akatsuki pun masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan butut—markas Akatsuki, meninggalkan Sasori sendirian di luar.

BLAM!

"Dasar nggak setia kawan! Dasar ketua sialan!" rutuk Sasori sambil menendang sebuah batu kecil.

Klek!

Pintu bangunan itu dibuka Pein tiba-tiba.

"Tadi lu bilang apa, Sasori?" tanya Pein tersenyum 'manis'.

Sasori memucat dan merinding seketika. "Ng-nggak! Bu-bukan apa-apa!" jawabnya bohong sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh..." respon Pein, masih tersenyum. "Baiklah... Tapi kalo gue denger lu ngomong soal gituan sekali lagi..." Pein menutup pintu perlahan. "Nyawa lu bakal berada di tangan gue!" lanjutnya dengan tatapan membunuh kepada Sasori.

BLAM!

'_Gi-gila...'_ batin Sasori. _'Ka-kalo aja tadi gue nggak bohong, gue pasti udah ko'it!'_

.

"Hoaahm..." Sasori menguap. "Sebenernya mereka ngapain sih? Lama banget!" gerutu Sasori kesal. "Mana gue nggak suka nunggu lagi!"

"Meong..." seekor kucing hitam lewat di depan Sasori.

"Hn? Kucing hitam?"

"Meong..." kucing itu seakan sedang senyam-senyum kepada Sasori.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori pada kucing itu.

Gila... Daripada nggak ada kerjaan, lebih baik ngomong sama kucing...

"Meong..." respon kucing itu.

"Kenapa gue di sini? Gue diusir temen-temen gue. Makanya gue di sini." jawab Sasori sambil memandang kucing itu. "Puas lu?"

"Meong?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jadi kucing banyak nanya lu..." protes Sasori. "Pergi sana! Hush hush!" usir Sasori seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Meong!" tentu saja si kucing nggak terima.

"Apa'an sih lu!? Ngajak berantem!?" tantang Sasori.

"Meong!" kucing itu menegakkan bulu-bulunya, pertanda dia nerima tantangan Sasori.

Sasori pun berjongkok untuk meladeni kucing itu. "Heh! Jadi kucing nggak usah sok deh!" ejeknya.

"Meong!"

Tentu saja orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar situ langsung pada swt.

"Ih, cakep-cakep kok malah gila sih?"

"Tau nih. Pasti dia MKTB (Masa Kecil Tidak Bahagia)..."

"Ck ck ck... Kasian banget dia..."

"Matsuri-chan, dia abang lu 'kan?" tanya Sari yang sedang berjalan di sebelah Matsuri seraya menunjuk Sasori yang lagi cakar-cakaran sama si kucing.

Matsuri melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sari. Seketika itu juga, Matsuri langsung swt dan menjawab, "Nggak kok! Gue nggak kenal orang macam dia! Paling cuma kebetulan mirip aja!"

"Eh... Gitu ya?" tanya Sari.

"Hm! Udahlah, Sari-chan! Ayo, cepat. Temari-senpai pasti lagi nunggu kita!"

"Iya!"

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang sekarang lagi jambak-jambakan sama si kucing.

.

"Rasakan ini! Sasori kick!" seru Sasori norak sembari mengarahkan tendangannya ke arah kucing itu.

"Meong!" kucing itu melompat.

"Eeekh!?"

DUAAGH!!

Alhasil, tendangan Sasori bukannya mengenai si kucing, tapi malah mengenai tiang listrik.

"Gyaaa!!" jerit Sasori kesakitan, suaranya terdengar sangat memilukan. "Sakit! Kaki gue sakit!!" Sasori meloncat kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki kanannya.

"Meong!" kucing itu tertawa, seakan menertawakan kemenangannya dan kekalahan Sasori.

"Kucing sialan!" bentak Sasori stres.

**-****Sementara itu, di dalam markas-**

Akatsuki lainnya swt.

Kenapa? Karena mereka—yang udah selesai bekerja, menonton pertarungan Sasori VS Kucing. Melihat betapa nista dan GaJe-nya pertarungan tersebut, tentu saja mereka langsung swt.

"Sasori no Danna... un...." Dei langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis depresi plus kecewa. Sementara Tobi Si Anak Baik sibuk menghibur Dei.

"..." muka Itachi memerah, menahan tawanya.

"Rekam, trus masukin yutub..." gumam Kakuzu sambil mengambil handycam-nya.

"Ayo, Kuzu! Rekam!" dukung Zetsu dengan semangat Perang Aceh. **"Gue nggak tanggung kalo nanti Sasori marah-marah..."** timpal Zeri.

"Yare-yare... Sasori-kun kesurupan apa sih?" tanya Konan seraya memegangi kepalanya.

"Nyesel gue ngajak Sasori gabung Akatsuki..." ujar Pein.

"Menurut kamu gimana?" Kisame curhat sama ikan peliharaannya tentang ke-nista-an Sasori.

"Deidei..." panggil Pein.

"Un?" tanya Dei yang masih nangis darah.

"Suruh Sasori masuk, gih. Kasian gue ngeliatnya..." perintah Pein.

"Nggak mau, un... Dia bukan Sasori no Danna, un..." tolak Dei.

"Hah..." Pein menghela nafas. "Itachi."

"Hn," respon Itachi. Dia pun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Klek...

"Sasori."

"Apa!?" tanya Sasori dengan nada agak tinggi. Di ujung matanya tampak setetes air mata. Mukanya juga agak merah.

"Habis nangis?" tanya Itachi tanpa basa-basi. "Dasar cengeng."

Spontan saja, Sasori langsung membuang mukanya dari hadapan Itachi.

"..." Itachi berdiam diri memandangi betapa childish-nya Sasori. "Kaya'nya lu nggak mau masuk ya. Padahal baru aja Leader-sama suruh masuk. Ya udah..." katanya datar sembari membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah markas.

"Eh!? Matte!" seru Sasori. "Gue mau masuk!"

"Hn." Itachi tersenyum kecil.

Ternyata, kalimat datar Itachi jauh lebih ampuh daripada rayuan gombal Dei.

--

BYUURSH!!

"Otanjobi omedetou, Sasori!" seru Akatsuki –minus Sasori dan Itachi- saat Sasori memasuki markas. Mereka menyiram sebuah cairan lengket nan aneh kepada Sasori.

"Huwaa!?" Sasori memucat syok. "I-Itachi, lu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

'_Eh? Itachi?_' pikir yang lainnya bingung. Mulai bad-feeling nih...

Mereka pun melihat ke Sasori. Dan Sasori sendiri masih kinclong tanpa noda. Lalu mereka menoleh perlahan ke Itachi.

"..."

"Hugyaaa!?"

Mata Itachi penuh nafsu membunuh. Rambut dan tubuhnya jadi lengket gara-gara terkena siraman cairan aneh tadi. Kesimpulannya...

"Kalian salah siram, Baka!!" bentak Itachi.

"Go-gomen..." mereka pun langsung bersujud minta maaf ke Itachi.

"Kalian—"

"Ne? Mana Tobi?" tanya Sasori.

"Eh?" yang lainnya langsung menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Bener juga. Tadi nggak kedengaran suara cemprengnya..." gumam Kisame.

"Nyasar kali." jawab Zetsu. **"Nggak mungkin dia nyasar di tempat sempit ini, Baka!"** ujar Zeri.

"Padahal terakhir kali dia lagi ngelus-ngelus gue kok, un..." kata Dei sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ekh!?" Hidan syok. "Nggak ada yang boleh ngelus-ngelus Dei-chan-ku!" serunya sembari memeluk Dei.

DUAGH!

"Kalo gitu, nggak ada yang boleh meluk gue, un!" omel Dei yang baru saja menggebuk Hidan.

"Saso-kun... senpai!!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Bersamaan dengan teriakan cempreng itu, terdengar juga suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari. Dan menampakkan Tobi yang sedang berlari menuju Akatsuki sambil membawa sebuah ember.

BYUURSH!!

Tobi menyiram Akatsuki dengan inosen-nya. Niatnya pingin nyirem Sasori, tapi karena terlalu semangat, yah gitu deh...

"Gyaaa!! Dingin!!" jerit Akasuki menggigil kedinginan. Rupanya yang Tobi gunakan adalah air es dari Danau Konoha yang suhunya bisa mencapai -4 derajat celcius.

**-Esok harinya, Kediaman Akasuna (lagi)-**

"Onii-chan cari mati apa?" tanya Matsuri. "Udah tau ini musim dingin, tapi masih aja main air!"

"Gomen..." respon Sasori dengan suara serak, demam. "Kemarin Onii-chan nggak segaja kecebur got..."

Matsuri swt. "Emang Onii-chan main di mana sih?"

"Di Mall Konoha," jawab Sasori sembari menyeruput sup telur buatan Matsuri.

Matsuri makin swt. "Udah deh, aku mau pergi dulu. Ada janji sama Sakura-san." ujar Matsuri seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasori. "Itekimasu!"

"Hn," respon Sasori. Begitu Matsuri pergi, Sasori langsung mengambil BB-nya yang berada di bawah bantalnya. Dia langsung membuka FaceBook. Dan muncul komentar teman-temannya.

_**Bakuhatsu Deidara:**__ TOBII!! TUNGGU AJA PEMBALASAN GUE NANTI, UN!!_

_**Hidan Keren:**__ Tobi sialan!! Tanggung jawab lu!!_

_**Konan sedang origami:**__ ..._

_**Pein si playboy:**__ Lama-lama gue pecat juga tuh Si Tobi!_

_**Zetsu Zeri VFT:**__ Gue nggak mau ikutan acara ginian lagi! Kapok gue!_

_**Kakuzu Pecinta Uang:**__ Tobi, tanggung jawab lu!_

_**Itachi benci Tobi:**_ _Tobi anak jahat... Tobi anak bego... Tobi anak nakal..._

_**Kisame sedang demam:** Tobi, awas aja lu nanti!!_

_**Tobi Anak Baik:**__ Hiks... Apa salah Tobi? TTxTT_

"Haha..." Sasori tertawa kecil melihat komentar teman-temannya itu.

_**Dare datte shippai wa tsuru nda**_

Ada panggilan masuk di BB miliknya.

_Kakuzu_

_**Hazukashii koto jana—**_

Sasori pun menerimanya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Oi, Sasori. Buka YouTube deh."

"Ha?"

"Udah, buka aja!"

Pip!

Pembicaraan terputus.

Karena heran, Sasori pun langsung menyalakan komputer-nya dan ke YouTube.

"Nani!?"

Sasori langsung berteriak sekencang mungkin dengan toa saat melihat video berjudul 'Akasuna Sasori VS Kucing'. Dan benar saja, itu video yang dimaksud Kakuzu kemaren.

"KAKUZU!!"

**Owari**

**A/N: Gyaa! Telat sehari! Gomen, Sasori...**

**Ah, entah kenapa Sei suka peran Matsuri jadi imouto Saso. Mungkin karena nama mereka mirip (sama-sama ada 'ri'). Nyokap Saso juga mirip Matsuri 'kan? –ngeyel-  
Soal nama FB mereka, nama FB temen-temen Sei juga mirip-mirip kaya' gitu =.='  
Oh, kalo ringtone Saso itu, Sei ngerasa Saso cocok banget sama lagu 'Alive'. Makanya di fic 'Otanjobi Omedetou, Deidara!' juga ringtone-nya itu.**

**RnR?**


End file.
